pixeljunkshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
ALF: 0N50
Final boss of Pixeljunk Shooter. Storyline ALF: 0N50 is the final boss (except it's not) of Pixeljunk Shooter. It is fought in the last stage of Episode Three: The Mine Complex, The Furthest Depths. Appearance ALF: 0N50 is a large mining mech that has gone awall. It has trapped its occupant and destroyed the mining facility. It is yellow with legs and arms. It also has many attacks and many weakpoints. Strategy Part:1 ALF: 0N50 is possibly the longest boss fight of the series, so be prepared. This battle is fought in two large stages. Shoot the weak point on its drill to start the fight. First, it has 7 weakpoints. One large one on its cockpit. Two smaller weakpoints next to it. And one on each foot and hand. Not all will be active at once. Between activating each set of weakpoints, the mech will spew a spout of Magnetic Oil in varying arcs around its feet. When its feet weakpoints are active. ALF: 0N50 will shoot three large sets of bullets with long breaks between them. You may be able to destroy one weakpoint but it may be hard to get to the other side while its hand sweeps in its wide arc. Two or three hits from a bullet means instant death and there will never be water in the area. When the weakpoints on its hands are active, it will shoot multiple, small sets of bullets with short breaks between them. You must be at a certain angle to hit these correctly. When the shoulder weakpoints are active, It will fire a small continuous stream of bullets. It is not impossible to meneuver around these bullets. When the large weakpoint is active, it will generate two large lasers on each hand and swing them in a large arc. Be aware that this weakpoint has a large ammount of health and you won't be able to get too many hits in. Getting hit by the laser means instant death. These stages loop randomly until all weakpoints are destroyed. Part:2 ALF: 0N50 will generate a huge ball of Magnetic Oil with magnets on its hands. Destroying the glowing weakpoints on the edge of its hands will cause the oil to drop. A maximum of one can be active on each hand on a random side. The first time this happens, only one will be active. The mech will begin to move the ball across the top of the area. When the ball is over one of its hands, desroy the weakpoint. You may need to meneuver around the oil ball to do this. Whatever hand the ball drops on will cause the corresponding drill weakpoint from before to be exposed. A certain ammount of liquid needs to fall in the hand to do this. Shoot the weakpoint until it is destroyed. It is impossible to do this in one try. The same thing must be done on the other side to expose the other weakpoint. After the first time, two magnets will be active. Not only does this create another weakpoint to destroy, but it makes the mech separate the ball into two smaller balls if one magnet isn't destroyed fast enough. Destroy one magnet quickly to keep one ball. The other must me destroyed to drop it. If two balls are made, the ball on the corresponding side of the magnet destroyed will drop. Repeat the first step. Be aware that if one drill weakpoint is destroyed, a ball of oil must still drop on the opposite hand to activate the other weakpoint. One all his health is gone, grab Sawa to beat the game. Stick around till after the credits to see the Cliffhanger. Trivia ALF: 0N50 is probably a reference to the 90s television series "ALF." ALF: 0N50 is a pun on a very common italian name "Alfonso" ALF: 0N50 is the only boss that houses a Miner. ALF: 0N50 and The Guardian of the Deep are the only bosses that can control liquid. ALF: 0N50 is the only boss that doesn't spawn minions.